The uses of Requisition Forms
by NovaBlastTF
Summary: Skywarp is tired of all the Autobot meetings, don't they know that it was all useless to him? Well thanks to Prowl and his requisition forms he may have just found a way to make these meetings more fun while giving all the bots some much needed advice.


"But Prowl~ Why do I have to go to these meetings? Isn't it better with just Starscream going there and then telling us all about it?"

"Skywarp, first stop sitting on my desk, there is a chair right there. Second, you have only been here for a few cycles and its better you attend these meetings so that you can get to better know how the Autobot army works."

"But I already get the idea of the place! Prime's all about love and squishy hugging, Ironhide's all about shooting things, Jazz is like a sneaky ninja, Ratchet's the violent hatchet medic, Redaleart is the twitchy security guy who keeps watching us and you're the stuff police bot that keeps lecturing us to follow the rules and do everything that follows 'logic'," said Skywarp dramatically at the last part waving his servos around, "I get it already."

"You started five fights already, pranked half the ship, tore up three rooms and destroyed one anti-aerial gun," droned Prowl giving him a raised optic.

"I didn't know you can't just pick fights with bots, we did it all the time back on Nemesis! At least my pranks are funny and are nowhere near as bad as the twins! I told you we needed a larger room to live in together, Starscream needs his space and I need room to warp! And the anti-aerial gun was Redalert's fault police bot, shouldn't have made it lock on onto us."

"Exactly my point," sighed Prowl rubbing his helm, "you need to attend these meetings to understand how our army runs, what are the rules, how we deal with situations and what not. So yes your attendance is compulsory and no you can't leave in the middle of it."

"But Prime is so boring, it's just all squishy this and squishy that and love and fair rights blah, blah, blah it's all the same talk!"

"This is their home and we need to respect that."

Skywarp huffed as he slumped into his seat defeated, why did he have to attend these boring meetings for? At least Megatron was smart enough not it invite him to any of those anymore, not after the whole jello and X-rated presentation he made for them to see, many bots were scarred that day. Too bad Starscream told him he could not prank his way out of this one, normally he wouldn't listen to that order but his wing leader threatened his new game machine with destruction if he didn't. Watching the black and white bot write and look over data pads, the seeker leaned forward to read over some of them out of boredom, Prowl ignoring the seeker scowled as he read a mission report and pulled out a new data pad, the title of it caught the seekers attention.

"What's a 're-qusisson' form?"

Prowl raised an optic at the seekers pronunciation, "You mean 'requisition' form. You fill out this form and give it to the necessary bot to make a request."

"Request for what?"

"Anything as long as it is logical and good for the army."

"You mean like you can suggest bots to do stuff?"

"Putting it plainly yes, it will be up to them whether or not they choose to perform your request though."

"You mean Prime lets you choose stuff?" asked Skywarp in wonder stealing the requisition form and reading it for himself.

"…You didn't have this back with the Decepticons?"

"Megatron just told us all what to do, really didn't care how it was done just that it got done. Plus normally if we don't like how a bots acting we just beat the slag out of them till they learn to stop being such a fragtard."

"…I see. We only fill out this form when we want something officially changed so you can't fill out one for the twins to be put into the brig permanently, Ratchet has already tried."

"Frag," whined Skywarp still reading the data pad, "you got anymore of these things?"

"Of course, you get them here anyway, I like to oversee who gets one and what they want. Skywarp these are not to be used for pranking, these are serious forms and-"

"Prowler~ Just came back from my patrol, wanna go grab a cube?"

"Jazz please give me your report first and then I will accompany you to lunch," sighed the police bot knowing it was useless to argue with the saboteur when it came to taking breaks.

"Yo Sky! Whatcha up to there?" grinned Jazz looking over the seekers wings, "requisition forms? What you need those for?"

"I didn't even know these existed!"exclaimed the seeker shoving it into the grey bots faceplates, "you can like fill this in, give it to a bot and if it makes sense and all they will do it!"

"Mmm~ Just beat bots up where you came from right?"

"Yeah!" Skywarp stared at the one in his servo before diving and picking up the stack of blank requisition forms Prowl had left of the desk, "I gotta show these to TC and Star! Their gonna get a kick out of them!"

"You don't need the whole stack to show them!" shouted Prowl but it was already too late as the seeker was already running down the hall, "slag, he took all the ones I had left."

"Oh well, you can just copy more later and I'll even help you with them, but how about we get those cubes now."

"Might as well, I foresee angry bots coming up to me later in the cycle screaming something about a black and purple seeker giving out requisition forms asking them to stop being 'fragtards'."

"That's the spirit Prowler!"

* * *

><p>To Prowl's surprise he did not see the seeker for the rest of the cycle.<p>

"Our seven cycle meeting is going to begin. First we'll bring up patrol sightings, medical reports, training status, general complaints and suggestions and then Decepticon activity. But first, does Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp want to bring up any questions or suggestions before we begin."

"I want to tape the twins and Wheeljack-the-exploder together," said Starscream in a monotone shooting the inventor a glare.

"No," replied Prowl in an equally dull tone, "we will need them as cannon folder when the Decepticons attack."

"Hey!"

"I want a television in our quarters," stated Thundercracker to the surprise of some bots.

"Oh no! You're not watching those Earth trash T.V shows in our quarters!" screeched Starscream redirecting his glare.

"I want a private T.V quarter then."

"…We'll clear out a storage area," replied Prowl thinking about it, "you have to share it with Bluestreak, Jazz, Optimus and Skyfire when 'pride and prejudice' is on during the day."

Thundercracker nodded while Starscream shook his head at his strange wing mate. "Prowl! Prowl! I want something too!"

Prowl could only stare blankly at the black and purple seeker who was waving his arms in the air and bouncing in his seat, "…very well, what is it you require?"

"Yeah! I got like a few things, but I'm gonna do them all proper like, like you like," standing up with a flourish the large seeker pointed out at the red security director who flinched.

"You! Stop being so paranoid and twitchy! You're worst then a seeker with sky hunger!" Starscream and Thundercracker could only nod in confirmation, "We're not out to get you! We defected, we're getting along with you and the others, we haven't off lined anyone yet, we've shot and hit some Decepticons, we haven't sabotaged anything, Starscream made some cool discoveries, Thundercracker has mastered the Dinobots and aerial team and I as the bestest spy ever!"

"He's got a point."

"But you can betray us later! You and your team could just be setting us up, waiting for the moment to strike when we least suspect it! You-"

"Hush!" Skywarp reached over to Redaleart to only have him flinch out of the way and hide behind Inferno, "I don't need you! You, Inferno, I officially give you this requisition form to fix that bot!"

Inferno could only stare blankly at the data pad before slowly taking it, "I request that you interface that red bot till next decacycle!"

Skywarp's loud announcement was only met with shocked silence from the bots at the table, even his wing mates had to recheck their memory on that, "how would that even work?"

"You see how he's all twitchy and stuff, you know where that's from? Sexual frustration right there. Prime example of it too," replied Skywarp to Thundercracker's question, "hey I would get all twitchy too if I wasn't getting any for-, how long HAS it been since you had some anyway? You Autobots and your passiveness, can't you see that Redalert is just itching for you to jump his circuits? He's showing all the signs, if you, Inferno, won't do it then some bot please!"

By now Starscream was laughing, turning off his vocals before he started, Thundercracker was twitching not to start and everyone was just staring at the shocked Redalert while thinking about when was the last time he could have interfaced. "So I give you a requisition form to take Redalert and frag him up and down this base, you can choose when you want to get on that, I know you Autobots like romance and slag. I swear you should just do it Decepticon style, just grab them, shove them against the wall and just do it there and then. I can teach you some tricks-"

"That's enough!" shouted Prowl holding out his servos to stop the seeker from going into description, "move on!"

"Comm me later when the meetings over, I'll tell you then," whispered Skywarp to a horrified Redalert and an intrigued Inferno, "right I have another requisition form, for Wheeljack this time."

"What? Stop exploding? Starscream's already on that," grumbled Wheeljack sad that the tri colored seeker had banned him from certain chemicals.

"Well that too, but no, this forms for something different. I, Skywarp, officially give you this requisition form," handing over the form the bots next to Wheeljack leaned over for a look, "…to stop breeding."

Starscream was sent into another fit of silent laugher while Thundercracker clasped his servo over his mouth not to start. "E-E-excuse me?"

"Look I know you and Ratchet love interfacing and all but please use some firewalls or something! The Aerial bots, the defensor bots AND the Dinobots! That's too many creations! And look at them, you can't even control them or anything! Their like a bunch of younglings running around this base trying to see what they can fit in their mouths, Grimlock prime example!" Skywarp made chomping imitation with his servos, "why does Thundercracker have to look after them all? His job should be just to make sure I don't destroy your ship and make Teletran download Earth porn!"

"I did stop you that time!"

"Yeah, but if you just focused on me then the thought wouldn't have even popped up!" said Skywarp throwing his servos in the air, "if you want to keep interfacing then hurrah for robot porn, but please use firewalls or something. I can even give you some, hell Starscream can even give you some!" Starscream stopped laughing and got a grossed out look on his faceplates, "gotta be ready for anything. So to wrap it up, frag all you want, just use protection so you're not popping out any more of those things. Who knows you might be going for a record or something, you beat us already, just take the damn victory there."

"…I see, anything else then?"

"Hmm, keep it in your quarters and use your own wash rack. So if you do explode or something you will leave us out of it."

Wheeljack could only nod dumbly while reading the data pad, it was filled out quite well.

"Now that I brought up Ratchet, here you go," the data pad exchanged bots, "nothing too big, cause hey, I like the way you treat your patients, you remind me of Hook, without the pain but I love the attitude. All I request from you that you at least crack a real smile or a compliment here and there."

"Why the slag would I compliment those frag heads? If they want compliments they can stay out of my fragging med bay and not be hit with a ratchet," grumbled Ratchet mildly, he was amused at the black seekers antics.

"Yeah, but come on sometimes those bots come in completely slagged up and then sometimes they don't. It would be nice to hear a 'so you only blew off one servo finger Wheeljack? That's a personal best,' 'ran over a nail did we Ironhide? Lucky you didn't land on it with your aft!,' 'dodging check-ups again Prime? You got away this time but wait till I get a gun then it will be more fun' etc. etc." waved the seeker, "who knows, you being all nice would scare the slag out of the twins and the other bots enough so that they would actually listen to you."

"…I will actually think about your request and perform to it to the best of my ability," hummed Ratchet to the shock of some, "this has some merit."

"Or you know, if you want to really scare the slag out of them and keep them out of the med bay just put a sign on the door that says you and Wheeljack are fragging like turbo bunnies. With, Pro-tec-tion!" Skywarp waggled his servo finger while Ratchet just grinned and nodded. "Good, next one is for, ~dat, dat, dat, DAH! Ironhide! The happy gun-ho red bot."

"Great~" said the bot sarcastically rolling his optics.

"Yeah, lose some weight you fatty bot!" Starscream banged his head against the table while he was shaking with laughter and Thundercracker burst out in silent laughter finally not being able to hold it in anymore.

"WHAT!"

"Seriously! Have you seen your reflection lately, you've really let yourself go, when was the last time you have seen your peds? A decacyle ago? Two? Go on a diet and run around more you fatty!" Skywarp ducked and hid behind the grinning grey saboteur while Ironhide was being held down by Optimus and Ratchet, "Really! Cause when we're walking down the hallway and you are able to clip our wings, even when they're not out stretched, then you've gotten a little round there. Have you seen the size of the hallways? Can fit three bots! Hell even three flyers, but noooo~ when it's always a seeker and your fat aft, our wings get scratched! What else am I suppose to think? I know the others are ignoring it and being all nice, but it's for your own good, you're getting fat! Lose some weight already!"

By now even some bots are snickering, "I only 'clip your wings' to warn you that we're watching you!" roared the red bot, "let me go! I'll slag him to the pit!"

"Watch us? How can they even see around you? You block everything! Oh no the suns gone out, no wait! It's just Ironhide rolling over!" Starscream collapsed on the floor all the while laughing while Thundercracker was desperately holding onto the table, "Ratchet you know what you should do next check up? Stick a 'wide load' bummer sticker on his aft, give some bots some warning you know?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"If you can even run over here without running out of breath you can!" the raging red bot was dragged out of the meeting room and let off from the rest of the meeting, "give him some laps to run, that will tire him out in a click!"

"Skywarp! I think that's enough," started Optimus standing up, "we should continue on with the meeting and-"

"What? But I still have some forms left! I filled them out and everything, I spent all night on it and, and- STARSCREAM! Optimus is being mean to me~!" whined the black seeker pleading to his wing leader, "I wanna give out my forms!"

Starscream climbed back onto his seat and suppressed his laughter before turning back on his vocal, "Optimus we have discussed this when we first defected. You told us that we each have a voice in these meetings and can say whatever the slag we want, I warned you not to give that permission to Skywarp but noooo, you were all about fairness and bots rights and slag. You gave him permission for this, you have to suffer the consequences, I warned your aft but apparently I was being 'dramatic'," bots snickered when Starscream waved his servos in the air at this, "you gave him a place in the meeting and now you have to listen to him. Now sit the frag down and let my wing mate rant. He's making some really good points."

"But Starscream-"

"No buts! Or don't you believe in equality and freedom of speech like the slag you keep lecturing to us about?" seeing the Prime sigh and then sit down the seeker leader gave a nod to his wing mate, "continue Skywarp."

"YAY! Take that Prime, Starscream owns your logical aft! But while I'm here, Jazzie! The next one is for you!"

"My turn hey? Alright, lay it on meh," the grey bot received the data pad with a flourish and started to read it while Prowl leaned over for a look, "…wear a bell?"

"Yeah, you are like too sneaky ninja spy, like in those human movies. You move around too quietly and like are everywhere, there's a reason you have your own saying like 'if something happens, Jazz already knows about it'. Seriously, that's getting creepy."

"How so? Tis my job as a spy, warper."

"Yeah, but I don't like the thought of you watching as I frag with TC," at this the grey bot froze, "seriously, thinking that your there waiting us in, you know, personal moments, is really a downer. I mean how you bots can wash yourselves without thinking that Jazz is right behind you watching. Then comes the amount of black mail you probably have on us from all those cycles of watching, you probably know our deepest darkest secrets and even the kinky ones!"

"I don't watch everyone like that!"

"But it's the thought that you can! Seriously. And the thought of you and Prowl getting it on? You could have like a kinky interfacing life and could be doing it in random storage closets for all we know, cause if you touch Prowl's door wings just right that you could get him to do almost everything, and your all about action and the rush of getting caught so how can I not think you two are into voyeurism?"

"…Not a bad idea-"

"JAZZ!"

"See? So I demand you were a bell, so we know where you are and where you can Prowl are doing it!" Thundercracker had given up on holding the table and was now leaning on the wall for support while Starscream was under the table both in hysterics, "you can take it off for missions and stuff but seriously, wear something that gives your position away, it'll make us all a lot calmer and feel more comfortable."

"I don't watch you all that much, I'm bluffing half the time! You all are just easy to read and tease."

"How did you know about Sideswipe getting a screwdriver stuck in his peds when he only was seen by be and his twin?" asked Ratchet smirking.

"…Okay! So I sneak around SOMETIMES!"

"Talking about Jazz fragging Prowl," seeing Prowls glare, "or Jazz being fragged by Prowl, which ever I don't need the exact details, seriously please don't tell me, my processor will not be able to take the images. Prowl the next one is for you! I request from you, second in command of the great Autobot army, to, dun, dun, dun, FRAGGING RELAX!" Skywarp tackled down the shocked police bot and pinned him to the table while shaking his shoulders, "we can't even breath funny around you before you think we're up to something and then give us instructions about 'how breathing should be done correctly', relax already! The world is not going to spontaneously combust, ha! I know big words, if we don't do everything by the book!"

"I'm not always up to something! I like to sleep sometimes, I like to just talk, I like to just fly, I like you just eat, I like to just watch TV. GET OFF MY BACK ALREADY! I can't do anything without you watching me like, that animal thing, a hawk! Starscream and Thundercracker already look after me, they know when I'm up to something or not and they know the signs, you don't! Fragging pit! You watch me so closely I'm getting worried if you're going to dump Jazz for my sleek and pretty aft! I am flattered but I have TC, all good in that department, oh Prowl don't cry, I do love you but just not like that. All we can be is friends and support each other like that, I will always remember you."

"Get off me," was the only thing the police bot grunted while glaring at his snickering mate.

"Only when I'm sure your alright and not all broken up inside about your feelings."

"I am. Get. Off. Me."

"You know what brings up my next request, it's the next section of the form, down there see? Show some slagging emotions already! Sometimes it's like talking to a wall or a rock, granted a pretty and smart rock, but come on! Even Starscream has some dramatics and stuff and TC at least puts some effort of sympathy when he lectures us. I can't even think how Jazz feels! You know how much you're depriving him of? How can he even interface with you at night-"

"Stop talking about what Jazz and I do in our private time!"

"That's all we get from you! No wonder the twins are so messed up, the only time you show emotions is when you're angry at them! No wonder they pull those pranks, they just want your love Prowl and if you only show emotion when you're angry at them what else can they do but be bad, not even in a good bad way like I am, cause you know, I'm awesome. You can't keep it all bottled up inside Prowl, you have to let it out already. Get drunk, curse at the Decepticons, watch a comedy, sing and dance with Jazz, shoot the twins in revenge, prank Optimus for not doing his own slagging job, tease Ironhide-"

"I get it! Skywarp I can see you have filled this form out thoroughly and I can see all the suggestions in this section right here! I will read them and take your suggestions into account," interrupted the police bot wanting it to all be over already, "is that all of them?"

"No I have one left."

"Alright then."

"…"

"…"

"…what now?"

"Smile for me?"

"…"

"…"

Prowl sighed before giving the bot a tired smile, "alright! Good try there Prowl just gotta keep working on it, a good interface with Jazz will make that all better!"

"SKYWARP!"

"MOVING ON! Now you can all guess who the last bot is! It's is out righteous, our great, our magnificent and shiny leader! OPTIMUS PRIME! You are now the proud owner of one of the request forms that I have painstakingly spent all night writing out! Whoo! What do you have to say about that?"

"…Can I guess what's on it?"

"Oooo! Finally someone whose game, alrighty right new leader of mine, what does the mysterious data pad contain? What has the great and all powerful warper asked of YOU leader of the fearsome Autobots?"

"You know I wonder where he gets him vocabulary from," asked Prowl surprised at the seekers descriptive words.

"Starscream. Stellar cycles of watching that one rant at Megatron taught him something," answered Thundercracker who had just stopped laughing to cycle air.

"Is it not to give out so many speeches about robot rights and human equality?"

"I don't even listen to those parts anymore, all I hear is 'blah, blah, blah, roll out!' then I know it's time to attack!" Skywarp shook his head and made a buzzing noise, "wrong! Try again!"

"I should be more aggressive in how I treat bots?"

"I know we call you Autobots squishy huggers and all, pacifists, turbo puppies etc. But 'more aggressive' in my processors is you beating the slag out of your bots, I left that leader behind and I will not pause to warp you through a wall if you try that," Optimus held his hands up in defense at the black seekers glare while the other two finally calm down enough to climb back into their seats, Jazz watched the two recovered seekers from the corner of his optics. "Nice to see you two back."

"My battle strategies?"

"I never even heard about those till I got here, all we got over on the other team was 'shoot, shoot, shoot and hope you hit something!' plans are always good."

"How I treat the humans?"

"Whatever you want to keep as a pet is your business."

"They are not pets Skywarp."

"Sorry, all I got was 'blah, blah, blah Skywarp'."

Optimus sighed before letting that go, "the ways things are run around here?"

"This place is a hoot! More fun here, though less fighting then what I like but I can slag those twins in the training sessions."

"I'm too nice?"

"That's not really a bad thing, something I got to get use to but hey! Other bots have worst habits then you."

"…I have no clue then," said Optimus finally not being able to come up with anything else, "what is your suggestion?"

"Oh given up already? Too bad, but thanks for play! I'm your host Skywarp and even though you didn't win you get the consolation prize of this data pad. What is on the data pad you ask? Well I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't tell you then," clearing his vocal Skywarp posed and waited to build up suspense.

Thundercracker looking over at his wing mate before sighing, stealing some stylus that were just lying on the table and beat them against the table like a drum roll. "Thanks TC nice effect. Ahem! I, Skywarp, wing mate of Thundercracker and under the leadership of Starscream, request you, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot army to…."

"Stop obsessively groping our wings with your optics!"

One of the stylus that Thundercracker was beating flew from his servos and went flying, smacking Ratchet in the head who didn't even react, they were all too busy staring at Skywarp in shock. A pin drop could be heard in the room.

"Sky…What. The. Slag?" wondered Starscream raising an optic.

"Oh like you haven't felt it since we got here, he's been doing every cycle. Every time we are in the room with him, I can feel him staring at us with such an intensity it's like a fragging laser! And it's not even our face plates! It's always our wings and thrusters! All the fragging time! He keeps optic molesting us and I'm getting sick of it. Every cycle and he doesn't even deny it!" Optimus could only splutter before he was interrupted by Skywarp again, "see? He won't even do anything about it, I know we are seekers and all and he's never seen one up close but come on already! You can ask us you know! You don't have to keep optic groping us to try to figure out where everything goes! We won't get offended or anything!"

"I know you like our sleek forms and stuff but get over it already! We've been here for over a few decacycles! If you are really curious just come to our next check up or something! Then Ratchet can show you everything and then you can leave us the slag alone! I don't mind the attention but when it is so focused on me while all I'm doing is just drinking some energon then bots are gonna get jealous and then try to bash me up or something, they will fail though, cause I am the great the powerful warper! Take a picture it will last longer!"

"…You know, I have also noticed that Optimus is obsessed with you guys," muttered Jazz thinking about it, "wanna tell us something boss?"

Bots stared at their leader as he fidgeted and looked a little frantic, "well, you see…I just wanted to make sure that they were fitting in with the other bots."

"Then you would have stopped watching us cycles ago, it has been a while Prime," replied Starscream curious now that his wing mate had brought us an interesting point.

"I wanted to make sure no bots would start a fight with you?"

"You know we can handle ourselves and I also do remember occasions that we were alone when you watched us," replied Thundercracker putting in his input.

"I wanted to make sure you had no questions?"

"If we had any questions we would have gone right up to a bot and threatened them to tell us or we would torture them through abstract punishments till they do," seeing Prowl's glare Skywarp quickly added, "like hugging the minibots and not letting them go until we got our answer, whoo that was a fun day, I held Cliffjumper for half the cycle while I had the other ones chasing me. Fun cycle, fun cycle."

"I-"

"Cut the slag Prime," cut in Starscream who was losing his patients, "tell the truth or I will unleash Skywarp on you until you tell us, you think he is bad now? Wait till he has my permission and resources to get the materials that are normally banned from him."

"I can't have glue or jello or duck tape or a bolt gun…" listed Skywarp reminiscing, "really fun times those were, but banning them just made things more of a challenge."

"I-…" Optimus sighed in defeat when he saw the glare of Starscream, grin of Skywarp and raised optic of Thundercracker, "I like your mode."

"Prime say wah?"

"I've never seen the seeker mode before and am interested in it, flyers in general actually, but I've never seen a seeker closely and I am curious."

"Why didn't you just say anything?"

"I didn't know if I was allowed, it's not proper to just asked a bot if I could examine their mode."

"…Well my question has been answered," announced Skywarp standing up, "Prime has been perving on us because he is a scared little sparkling. I keep telling you bots! Over at the Decepticons we do things differently, we don't care for proper bot etiquette, I got that one from Prowl!" this got him a raised optic from Starscream and a silent clap from Thundercracker, "you could grab us and push us against a wall and our first thoughts would be you want to interface with us. You could just walk us to us and grab our ped and we would just think we probably stepped on your stuff or something, yeah the base was that dirty, we didn't really care for cleanliness we just knew not to leave things in the hall or the insecticons would eat it. You can walk in out medical checkup and we would just think you wanted to find our weakness of something, luckily Hook didn't allow any bot to mess with his patients, meant more work for him. You could-"

"I think he understands now Skywarp," said Starscream with a sigh getting bored, "sit."

Just like that Skywarp shut up from his rant and sat straight down in his seat, "Prime, just come to one of our next checkup with Ratchet, which would be Thundercracker next cycle," the blue seeker nodded, "ask Ratchet questions and you can see our internal circuits, we really don't care, we all are of the same model so it won't matter who you see. Get over this curiosity already and go back to leading your army."

"I…Are you sure?"

"Yes I am Prime, have you heard nothing of Skywarp's rant? We don't hold the same values as you all do, pit Skywarp would probably run around in the base in his skids if I told him not to."

"True! More comfy and I feel more free~"

"Thank Primus," muttered Ratchet.

"Hey!"

"Come to Thundercracker's checkup and go have a look. Now Skywarp was there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Nope."

"Anything you want to tell them?"

"Nope."

"Anything you **should **tell them?"

"…But I don't wanna!"

"Sky, you might as tell them now, you have been dragging this since we got in here."

"But I don't wanna!"

"You see what I have to put up with as my wing mate? And you all thought I had it easy. Tell them right now! I need to go back to the lab which you left untouched!"

"Of course I did," muttered the pouting black seeker, "fine. I distracted you all here with the request forms so you would notice the screaming and shouting from the other bots."

"The screaming and- SKYWARP! What have you done!" roared Prowl realizing that the seeker had planted another prank on the ark.

"Waxed the floors, automated paint guns from the training room mounted on the walls with movement detectors, replaced the sprinklers to spray oil, changed the lights to make neon flashing colors and made the speakers blast human metal music," counted off Skywarp with a slow blink.

"Why would allow him to do this! I thought you two were in charge of watching him!"

"We are his watchers, but you bots take that for granted, we gave you advice and tips of what to allow and not allow Skywarp to do. You ignored half of these and Star and I decided that it was time you learnt why we put those rules in place for Skywarp. Yes it limited most of his freedom and many times allowed him to be clueless about army situations but these are the things he doesn't need and giving it to him would only bore and cause him to take advantage of it," reported Thundercracker with a tired sigh while shaking his head, "I told you not to give the code for the training room, but you did now he had those guns. I told you to stop making him do those strange cleaning punishments but you just kept with it cause it worked for the twins. I told you not to give those maps of the base to him but you did and now he knows every structure in it and how to fool around with your systems such as the sprinkler and the lights. But every time we tell you not to allow him something, you get all righteous on us and give it to him anyways! We are his wing mates and we know him best, what we do and don't tell him is for the best of him and all the other bots around here."

"We've had stellar cycles to get use to his dumbaft. Then next thing we know, when we get here, you all think that you know him best! What did you all think would happen? We tried to give you all warnings but you all just ignored us and gave him control over this place. Eventually Thundercracker and I came to the understanding that you all wanted to suffer and just let him go have his fun," snorted Starscream standing up, "hopefully now you all have learnt something. We know what's best for him, what we say he can and can't have has a reason behind it and he isn't suffering or anything if we don't give him it. Now if you excuse us, I have an experiment to continue, Thundercracker's earth trash show is on, Skywarp will at least turn off the sprinklers and automated guns and then will take a nap and you all have to gain back control of the ark. Meeting dismissed."

With that the three seekers stood up and strutted out of the room while the Autobot command could do nothing but watch them leave.

"Why did we allow them here again?"

"…You know I can't remember."


End file.
